Dartgun
The Dartgun is a Weapon that was made by Kevin Bowen and fires a poisoned dart. This gun appears similar and is found alongside Nailgun pickups (and can be selected with impulse 12 or by pressing the Nailgun button again), but this fires semi-automatic darts. Once a dart hits an opponent, it will start poisoning them and draining their life at a slow rate. The author intended for this to be a work in progress, planning later to separate the Dartgun entirely from the Nailgun, but needed to find someone willing to make the custom .MDL files. This Weapon is entirely intended for Deathmatch, the author states that it does not work on Monsters. This is incorrect, Monsters can be poisoned and killed by the Dartgun. The rate of 2 health for every 3 seconds was being questioned by the author. While he was unfamiliar with Hexen, other people pointed out that Flechettes give Parias the ability to produce poison clouds. However, the author could not get a straight answer on how poison worked in that game. The community was extremely divided in how poison should work, especially in regard to rate and cumulative effects. Note that this Weapon has a glitch whereby any player shot with it will permanently be poisoned. Even death will not be enough to escape the poison, meaning the player will constantly die over and over. Combined with the fact that this Weapon causes 2 health decreases with every shot, it is quite possible to cause the player to die over and over without being able to move. Strategy The Dartgun has a relatively slow rate of fire. Combined with the fact that it causes less damage than a regular Nailgun per every shot, it is not that useful in a Singleplayer environment. The author didn't even believe it worked in said Game Mode. If playing Deathmatch, it is highly recommended for the player to be the first one to get a Dartgun. Once obtained, fire as many shots as possible into each player. If enough are shot into each player, they will not be able to travel far enough to get the Dartgun and thus endangering you, while they will continue dying and giving you free frags. Note that the poison from the dartgun hits at the same three second mark, additional shots increase the damage per three seconds by two. The poisoned player can remove poison by finding a health powerup; either 15 Health, 25 Health, or 100 Health. However, it is impossible to fully remove the poison, meaning the best the poisoned player can do is restore the health drain to 2. Properties Advantages * Extremely overpowered. No matter what, a player cannot get rid of the poison, meaning they will give a steady rate of frags just from being shot with this Weapon. * Very accurate. Easy to poison a victim. * Causing a steady rate of damage, the player can continue to add more and more health drain with further shots. * Only the latest shot counts, meaning it is easy to piggyback on a helpless victim with a single shot. Disadvantages * Slower rate of fire than a Nailgun. * Causes six less damage than a Nailgun per shot, though this can be negated by the poison. * The initial level of damage and rate of health decay is not powerful enough to justify using it against Monsters. * Can be so overpowered that it prevents players from actually playing the game. Death Messages * "Player" was given a lethal injection by "Attacker" Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom weapons